


This Isn't Thanks

by GreenSorceress



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy, First Time Together, M/M, Origin Story, Sexy Times, porn with almost no plot, suggestion of bottom goodnight, the night they met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:10:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSorceress/pseuds/GreenSorceress
Summary: My take on what happened after Goody found Billy in that brawl in Texas. Basically their first night together where Billy decides to take was he wants, and Goody is only too happy to give it to him.
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	This Isn't Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for 100 years. Feels good to finally get it done. I love these gay husbands so much.

It wouldn’t have been easy finding a doctor in that dusty Texas town to treat someone like Billy, but Goodnight’s reputation was enough to make the local physician fear what might happen if he said no. Though truth be told, Billy barely even needed medical attention. For someone who had just taken on a room full of drunken bigots, he hardly had more than a few scrapes and bruises.

“Ain’t never seen nobody take a dozen men barehanded and keep standing,” Goodnight mused as Billy pulled on his shirt after the exam. It was easy to indulge in the view, with Billy’s back to him; sinewy muscles under warm, golden skin. The scars littering that otherwise perfect canvas told the story of a life of struggle and pain, but nothing in the way Billy carried himself confirmed it. He was calm, even in the middle of the fight Goodnight had found him in, it would have been unnerving to most people. Goodnight wasn’t most people, to him, it was intriguing.

“You got a place to stay?” The question was answered with a shake of the head and made Goodnight realize that Billy hadn’t said more than a few necessary words since they’d laid eyes on each other. “You always this quiet? Or do I just make you shy?”

“You always talk this much?” There was a hint of a smile when Billy glanced over his shoulder and Goodnight didn’t hold back his chuckle.

“That’s more like it. Come on, you can stay in my room up at the inn.”

///

It was as easy to get service in the inn’s saloon as it was with the doctor, the Robicheaux reputation proceeding him as it usually did. There were a couple of angry looks thrown their way, and a few whispers that were smart enough to stay too low for him to hear, but other than that they were served a couple whiskeys and left alone.

They toasted to a brawl well done before throwing the liquor back, and Goodnight couldn’t help but be transfixed by that elegant, slender neck as it swallowed, by the way the tip of Billy’s tongue peaked out to catch a drop clinging to his lower lip. Holy hell in a hand basket, Goodnight was smitten.

It had been ages since he had felt such a strong desire for someone. The job of warrant officer kept him moving from town to town, and there was always the occasional tumble in the hay, he was a red-blooded American man, after all. But those encounters were always more about scratching an itch than making a connection. Sitting there now, watching Billy throw back another shot, Goodnight felt like he wanted to stare into those dark eyes forever. It made him wonder about the real reason why he had made such an effort in the brawl. He’d told himself it was because he had been in Billy’s position and wasn’t the type to look the other way when someone was outnumbered; but now he wasn’t so certain that was the only reason.

///

The room wasn’t much more than a bed, a chair and a washbasin, but it beat sleeping on the ground, and Goodnight had a feeling Billy wasn’t picky.

“You can take the bed since you were the one in a brawl tonight,” he offered as he turned to the basin. No answer came but by that point Goodnight wasn’t expecting one.

As much as he wanted to climb into bed with that gorgeous man, Goodnight wasn’t the type to put himself out there if he wasn’t absolutely certain the desire was reciprocated. It was a dangerous game to play and he’d learned the hard way to keep his cards close to his chest. And he didn’t mind to take the floor for a night if it meant helping a fellow underdog.

“Lord knows I’ve slept on worse than the flo--,“ the sight before him stopped Goodnight’s thoughts entirely.

In the time it had taken him to wash his face, Billy had stripped entirely, standing naked and unashamed in front of Goodnight like it was the most natural thing to do in that moment.

“What do ya…you don’t owe me nothin’. I didn’t do none of this for favors,” Goodnight explained, though he couldn’t stop his eyes from raking over the lithe form in front of him and his fingers itched to touch that taut skin.

“I know,” Billy replied simply, taking a step forward with such easy grace. It made Goodnight wonder if he had once been a dancer. “This isn’t thanks, I didn’t need your help back there.”

Well if that didn’t sum up this lovely man in one sentence, nothing could. It was true though, Billy hadn’t needed his help in the brawl, hadn’t even needed the doctor Goodnight had dragged him to. It wasn’t thanks because there was nothing to thank him for; it meant Billy wanted this just the same as Goodnight. It was more than enough confirmation for him and Goodnight leaned in and met Billy’s lips halfway.

Of course, he had figured kissing Billy would be pleasurable, experiencing it, however; was something almost otherworldly. This was a man who knew what he wanted and, more importantly, what he was doing. And Goodnight couldn’t remember the last time a kiss made him dizzy.

“Goddamn,” he murmured when they parted for air, already hard in his smalls like some kind of school boy. He hurried with undoing his trousers, leaning in for a less coordinated kiss as Billy set to work deftly opening his shirt. Something about Billy’s ease and confidence had Goodnight behaving like a nervous virgin, a feeling he hadn’t experienced since the tender age of fifteen, fumbling with a schoolmate deep in the bayou.

But before he had time to contemplate his own behavior, Goodnight’s shirt was on the floor and his trousers were on their way to join it. Goodnight wanted to remark at how skilled Billy was at seduction, or jest that he hoped not to be robbed after this. Rather than waste the moment with idle talk, he set his lips to that neck he had been coveting for hours. Billy’s neck tasted of salt, earth, and just a hint of blood, it was a taste he knew he would never forget and that had his member aching with need.

Not for long, as Billy seemed eerily tuned in to his needs. The smaller man had him in hand, stroking Goodnight’s cock better than he could do himself. If he felt like a teenager before, he certainly did now as he found it almost impossible not to come from the artful touch.

“Please, not yet. I…I need to fuck you, or you to fuck me, I don’t care which. But I don’t wanna blow just yet,” Goodnight breathed, desperate for anything Billy wanted to give him.

Billy’s smile in response told Goodnight he was in for one hell of a night, and he knew with complete certainty he wanted it more than the breath in his lungs.

“Lay down on the bed,” Billy instructed as he reached for Goodnight’s saddle oil. And as Goodnight did as he was told he realized that he still didn’t know who was going to be fucking who. Standing next to the bed, Billy slicked up his fingers and reached behind himself, effectively answering the unspoken question in Goodnight’s mind.

He would have enjoyed preparing this beautiful man himself, laying him out on the bed, taking his time to tease and stretch him slowly until Billy was sensitive and begging. But in truth, he doubted Billy ever begged for anything, and at least this way he got to lay back and stroke himself while he watched Billy work. That sinewy body twisted artfully as he set to his task with quick efficiency, only a few small gasps of breath to suggest what was actually being done.

Soon enough Billy was drizzling oil on Goodnight’s cock and climbing to straddle him on the narrow bed. Goodnight couldn’t resist sinking his fingers into the flesh of Billy’s thighs as Billy sank down onto his cock. Tight, warm and gripping him like a goddamned glove, Goodnight was breathing hard just trying not to spill instantly. It hadn’t been that long since his last encounter, but it had been a lifetime since he had wanted someone as bad as he wanted Billy. And that was enough to make him spend way too early.

For his part, Billy’s face was pure bliss, his eyes slipping closed as he finally bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment, hot and pulsing around Goodnight’s cock before rolling his hips.

“Oh, fucking hell,” Goodnight moaned, never wanting that feeling to stop but also knowing he could be seconds from coming.

But then Billy was moving, lifting up and sinking back down and Goodnight couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so good. And when Billy reached up to pull the pin from his hair, sending a black cascade tumbling over his shoulders and down his back, Goodnight knew he was in fucking love and there was nothing to do about it.

“Goodnight,” Billy breathed when Goodnight began to thrust upward to meet the man’s movements.

“Call me Goody, please.”

“Oh Goody,” Billy whispered, his eyes half lidded and his breath coming in soft gasps.

And that did it, hearing his preferred nickname in that deep husk. Goody raised up to sitting, wrapping one arm around Billy’s trim waist and flipping them in one smooth motion so that he was on top. From that position he could thrust as fast as he wanted, chasing an orgasm so strong it felt like it might kill him. Not that he cared at this point though, what a way to die.

“Come on now,” he panted, thrusting fast and deep and goddamn, it felt like he was barely seconds away. “Don’t make me wait, please.”

There weren’t many that Goody said please to, but it was rolling off his tongue for this man like Billy was salvation incarnate.

Lucky for him that Billy didn’t want to wait either and was coming almost as soon as Goody had asked him to. He was following behind instantly, burying his cock deep in that fine ass with the hopes of never leaving it.

“Goody, Goody, Goody,” Billy was murmuring as Goody rode out the last tremors of his orgasm, rocking his hips up to meet goody’s stuttering hips.

He had come so much he felt lightheaded, and wondered idly if Billy could feel his spend in his guts.

The thought of staying just like that all night, propped up on his elbows, watching Billy pant softly, was enticing, but hardly practical, so Goody finally rolled over, his softening cock slipping free to follow. The bed was too narrow for two grown men but they made it work and ended up on their sides facing each other, feet tangled together and hanging off the end.

“Never much liked surprises before I met you, and you sure are full of ‘em,” Goody huffed softly, feeling all sorts of romantic and giddy.

“Maybe you’re just too easily surprised, you seem kind of naïve,” Billy shrugged with a playful grin.

“Maybe so, mon cher.” Goody didn’t waste time contemplating the endearment, and instead twisted to reach into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a smoke and matches, lighting it and taking a puff before passing it to Billy. “Heading to San Antone tomorrow, serving a warrant to some train robber supposed to be holed up there. We already established you don’t owe me nothin’ but…if you wanted to come. Just saying it would be good knowing you stayed out of trouble.”

Billy looked at him for a long time, an unreadable expression on his handsome face. Finally, after taking another drag of the cigarette he nodded, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. “Would be good knowing you had someone to keep you safe, law man.”

The grin that broke out on Goody’s face would have been shameful if it were anyone else laying across from him, but Goody didn’t care how much of his enthusiasm showed right now.

“Well, alright then, it’s settled. Now let’s get some shut eye, we’ll be leaving at dawn and I’d be much obliged to take your cock before we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at thrgreensorceress
> 
> www.thegreensorceress.com


End file.
